35th Infantry
The 35th Infantry, was a regiment under command of clone regimental commander Levet. The members of this unit participated in the Evacuation of Qiilura and the Battle of Gaftikar. History Evacuation of Qiilura In 21 BBY, two companies of the 35th Infantry were assigned the task of removing some local human farmers out of Qiilura, where they would be transported to farms on Kebolar. This was a result of a deal made by the native species, Gurlanins, because the humans had almost exterminated their prey, causing near extinction. However, 2,000 farmers were not willing to leave, which caused complications. The companies were stationed at a GAR base, former home to a Trandoshan slaver that had been removed. The farmers had amassed at the gate to the perimeter fence, with a platoon of clone troopers between them and the entrance, waiting for their Jedi leader, Etain Tur-Mukan, to come out. When she did, the leader of the farmer group, known as Birhan, said they would not leave. After some conversation, the troopers moved forward and pressured them out of the gates. Their commander, Levet, told the farmers that the Republic was giving them 72 hours, or 3 standard days, to move out. If they were not at the landing strip by then, the company would have to send out men to retrieve them. Eventually, the farmers left towards their homes. Three days later, and two hours extra, the men of the 35th were at the landing strip, but with no farmers. Suddenly, Commander Levet came out of the HQ with a message from Jedi Master Arligan Zey: the Gurlanins, who were pressuring the Republic forces to get the farmers out, claimed responsibility for giving intel to a CIS commander, which had resulted in 10,653 deaths. The Qiilura contingent was then ordered to hurry and get the farmers out, even if lethal force was required. Etain ordered her men to go and find the farmers, and only open fire if the farmers did. A convoy of speeder bikes, speeder buses for transporting the live farmers out, and an AT-TE carrier then left the base, heading the capital city Imbraani. When they arrived, a platoon of soldiers disembarked and kneeled in a defensive line. Commander Tur-Mukan called out to the farmers placed in the cantina, giving them their last warning, but there was no reply. She then ordered rapid-entry teams to open up and the troops to follow. They entered and engaged the farmers in combat, but the inexperienced farmers were no challenge for the troopers, and were taken down. Some of them were taken alive and put in the speeder buses to transport back to the landing strip. After the first takedown, eight different platoons were assigned to take down the largest rebel farmer groups, and so far around 500 farmers, or a fourth of the original group, had been taken to the landing strip by force. A pattern had been noticed by the men of the 35th: after a few casualties, the rest of the farmers would surrender, as if they were trying to make a point that they had tried. Etain Tur-Mukan's platoon was stuck in a river valley north of Tilsat in a situation that was not fitting the regular pattern. The farmers had lost men, but were not giving up. The farmers also had an artillery piece, and was causing havoc within the Republic's ranks. Levet was commanding an E-Web after one of the gunners Ven was hurt and shot around the rebel's position on top of the hill as troopers targeted snipers. At this point, Etain asked Levet for the casualties, to which he replied there were 10 down and 2 more at critical. It was not looking good to the Jedi. Etain then called cease fire towards her troopers and ordered the farmers to come out. They came out reluctantly, with their weapons gone or hanging from their hands. Level then waved part of his platoon (fifteen troopers, with at least one of them a sergeant) forward to retrieve their weapons. Suddenly, an explosion went off and the platoon realized they were in a mine field. At least two more troopers were killed in the explosion, and fighting broke out again. She then called for support from a nearby AT-TE, telling it to concentrate fire on 5506, where the rebels were located. The battle continued until the AT-TE arrived and took out the hillside, obliterating all resistance. A few Gurlanins then arrived and lead the troopers out of the minefield, avoiding all the explosives. Etain even carried out a trooper by herself. Levet called in an LAAT gunship to bring out the injured men, and the battle was concluded. Over a third of the platoon was killed in that match. It was only until a week later that all the rebels were captured. After that was accomplished, the 35th Infantry was then assigned to aid in the Battle of Gaftikar, along with the Marits and 10th Armored. Battle of Gaftikar Gaftikar was home to both humans and Marits. The humans had the Marits build their cities, and in return they shunned them out of their city. The Marits decided to get back at them by launching an assault. The Republic decided to aid them by sending troopers to help train the rebels. After they had been trained, the Republic had the 35th Infantry and 10th Armored help in their attack. Sergeant Tel assisted in extracting Omega Squad from the battle. Units Within The 35th Infantry was a regiment, and therefore consisted of four battalions.The Essential Guide to Warfare In Republic Commando: True Colors, it identifies two of those battalions as the Third Battalion and Fourth Battalion. At the same time, two companies (or half of a battalion) was dispatched at Qiilura. It can then be concluded that those two companies are part of the First or Second Battalions. However, a problem is that it is unknown if the two companies dispatched on Qiilura were part of the First Battalion or Second Battalion. The units are divided as the following: *35th Infantry (regiment) **First Battalion **Second Battalion **Third Battalion **Fourth Battalion **Unidentified clone trooper company 1 (35th Infantry) ***Unidentified clone trooper platoon 1 (35th Infantry) ***Unidentified clone trooper platoon 2 (35th Infantry) ***Unidentified clone trooper platoon 3 (35th Infantry) ***Unidentified clone trooper platoon 4 (35th Infantry) **Unidentified clone trooper company 2 (35th Infantry) ***Unidentified clone trooper platoon 5 (35th Infantry) ***Unidentified clone trooper platoon 6 (35th Infantry) ***Unidentified clone trooper platoon 7 (35th Infantry) ***Unidentified clone trooper platoon 8 (35th Infantry) **Unidentified clone trooper squad (35th Infantry) Other *Levet is only confirmed to be a commander, not a regimental commander. However, he leads the 35th Infantry, which is a regiment, so it can be implied that he is a regimental commander. Appearances *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' Sources * *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' External Links * Timeline References Category:Unit Category:35th Infantry Category:Clone trooper regiments Category:Finished articles